


Clouds on the Horizon

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, They're having fun as always, Unhappiness abounds, Well-except for Lizzie and Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody is happy at the Matthews' home except Lizzie, and that's only because she has Gimli to torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Another new, never before seen chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> August 2008 -- Blaine is 19 years old. Trent is 18.

“He’s so mad.”

Now that they were finished re-arranging the furniture to accommodate the new rugs Dan had just purchased, Trent placed Lizzie on the rug closest to the bed and instructed Gimli to lay down beside her. The toddler wasted no time scooting next to the dog and began dancing her Barbie dolls in front of his face. Gimli closed his eyes in long-suffering defeat.

Trent couldn’t help but smile at his dog; Gimli was so tolerant of anything to do with Lizzie. Unfortunately his smile was quickly replaced by a frown of confusion when he turned his gaze on the man beside him. 

“He’s mad at me. He’s mad at you.” He watched Dan kneel down beside Lizzie and Gimli. “He’s mad at his mom, his dad. Hell, I wouldn’t put it past him to be mad at sweet Lizzie Bear.”

He took on a seat on the California king-size bed and laid back so that he could stare morosely at the ceiling. He was mentally exhausted from dealing with Blaine and his roller-coaster ride of emotions, add to that three hours of moving damn heavy furniture and it was way past time to take a nap.

The sound of Lizzie giggling caused him to turn his head to the side and he caught the reflection of himself in the mirror hanging over the dresser they had wrestled from one side of the room to the other not once but twice. Immediately the lightbulb of comprehension clicked on and he hastily scrambled off the bed. 

The bed as in . . . Dan’s bed. The bed he shared with . . . Blaine’s father. The bed in which he and Blaine’s father . . . fucked. 

That bed.

He retreated as far away from the bed as possible and still remain in the room. 

“Blaine’s really mad at himself, more so than anyone else. And there’s nothing I can do or say to change that.”

The smirk on Dan’s face told him his swift withdrawal from the bed had not gone unnoticed.

“I have a feeling that’s not going to change anytime soon,” Dan noted. 

Trent followed the man to the new pair of recliners they had positioned near the west side of the room. Before taking a seat, he took a moment to stare out the three ceiling to floor windows set into the wall. They faced the Matthews’ backyard and at that moment he could see Sean and Suzanne kicking a soccer ball back and forth under the oak that was home to their treehouse.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Lizzie wasn’t getting into any trouble or better yet wasn’t aggravating Gimli to the max. Even though the two were practically inseparable every time he and Gimli came to visit, there were moments when Lizzie tested his dog’s never-ending patience. Fortunately today was not one of those days. 

Another smile broke free and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Lizzie was currently balancing not only herself but also her two dolls on Gimli’s back and from what he could understand of her babble, the four of them were on their way to Nana’s for milk and cookies.

Taking a seat in what would obviously be Sean’s recliner – it was the larger of the two, he maneuvered the chair into its reclining positioning and put his feet up. “It’s hard when all that anger is focused on me.”

“Tell me about it.” 

Claiming his recliner, Dan also stared out the window, and Trent thought his gaze seemed sad and hungry at the same time. 

“Sean’s just as mad. He’s furious with Blaine and even more so with Allanah. And like you, all that anger gets dumped on me.”

Dan removed his glasses and swiped a hand over his face. “Almost makes me wish I had never reconnected with him.”

Trent thought about that for a second. Yeah, Blaine was pissed at the world and taking it out on him. And yeah, it sucked, trying to deal with the fallout of his boyfriend’s ill-fated decision. But no matter how bad it was or possibly could get in the future, he was in it for the long haul. He loved Blaine and in no way regretted handing over his heart to him.

“You don’t mean that, do ya? I thought you and Sean were solid?”

Dan turned and looked at the portrait of Sean on the wall over the bed. “We are but at what costs? The destruction of his family? I love Sean but his family comes first. Always has despite what Blaine may think.”

Trent nodded in understanding. Blaine was so much closer to his mother than his father, always had been despite the fact that Sean was bisexual and in some part could empathize with his gay son. And because he was closer to his mother, Blaine had major issues with anyone who threatened her happiness and well-being, thus his anger at Dan.

“Without a doubt, he believes you’re the reason his parents are divorcing. In fact, he'd prefer it if you weren’t in the picture at all.”

Dan deserted his recliner and walked to the window. “You have no idea how many times I’ve offered to leave. Hell, I’ve packed my bags at least twice. Sean went ballistic the last time he caught me with my suitcases out.” The man banged his forehead on the sun-warmed glass. “I just don’t understand Allanah’s reaction to all of this. She’s always known about us. Sean never kept that part of his life from her.” 

Dan turned back and caught his gaze. This time the look was one of desperate confusion.

“From the moment Sean and I got back together, she was the one who insisted I come stay with them when on vacation. Every summer, Trent. Every damn summer she insisted I spend it with them.” He indicated the bed behind them. “And when I say stay, I mean stay as in . . .”

Trent put up a hand. “That’s okay. I get the picture.” He was about to join Dan at the window when Lizzie climbed up in his lap and gave him her dolls. He held the two Barbies until she got properly settled and then handed them back. Minutes later his hands were full of doll-size clothes and his right shoulder was being used as a diving platform.

“Then why are they divorcing?” He gave Pirate Barbie a kiss on the cheek when she was offered up to him. “Why is Mrs. A so against something that, according to you and Sean, she actually encouraged? It doesn’t make sense.”

Dan turned away from the windows and scooped Holiday Day Barbie off the floor. Her most recent dive had propelled her beyond Lizzie’s reach and Gimli was still back by the bed pretending he couldn’t hear his best girl’s pleas to fetch.

“Sorry, I don’t have the answers you’re after.” Dan resumed a seat on his recliner. “Maybe it has something to do with Allanah’s continuing struggle with PPD. I don’t know.” 

Trent gave a little sigh of relief when his lap was no longer being used as a diving pool. He assisted Lizzie down and watched her take her dolls to look out the window. “Is it true Sean’s gone to a lawyer?” 

Dan removed his glasses for a second time and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Actually they both have. Allanah officially filed for divorce this past Monday.” Leaning back his head, he stared at the ceiling. “It’s going to be a long six months,” he muttered.

Handing over Pirate Barbie’s clothes, Trent glanced at Dan. “Six months?”

“It’ll be at least six months before the divorce is final.”

Trent looked around the room. “What about the house? Doesn’t the wife usually get the house in a divorce?”

Dan met his gaze with a negative shake of the head.

“Allanah doesn’t want the house, and Sean, on his own, can’t afford the double mortgage they have on the house. So, guess who will soon be the new owner of this fine establishment?”

“Oh shit. Blaine is really going to hate your guts.”

Dan dumped his glasses in his lap and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. Trent offered up a crooked smile of commiseration; he knew exactly the pain Dan was dealing with. The headache named B L A I N E had been frustrating him for the past two weeks now.

“I know. Believe you me, I know.” He indicated the window and the father and daughter they could both still see playing in the yard despite the falling shadows. “It was the least I could do to help Sean keep the home his children have grown up in.” 

“Can you afford it?”

A grim smile crossed Dan’s face. “Son, buying this house will barely put a dent in my bank account.”

Trent felt his eyes go wide with surprise. He knew Dan was loaded but . . . “Wow!”

Dan replaced his glasses and focused his gaze on the window. “Yeah, wow.”

Before he could inquire further into Dan’s finances, his cellphone rang. “It’s Blaine.” He indicated Lizzie. “You mind watching her?”

Dan rose to his feet and collected the toddler and her dolls. “How ‘bout you and I go find your Daddy. I believe it’s way past time for starting supper.”

“Hang on a sec,” he instructed Blaine. Pressing the phone against his chest, he gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek before touching a hand to Dan’s arm. “If you guys decide to order in some pizza, come find me. I’m pretty sure me and Blaine are gonna be staying home tonight instead of going out.”

“Will do. Say ‘see ya later, gater,’” Dan instructed Lizzie. 

The little girl enthusiastically waved her half-naked Barbies at him. “See ya later Trent gater!”

“After while Lizzie - dile!” He followed the two out of Dan’s portion of the house but detoured toward the porch instead of going into the backyard.

“Hey, you gonna be home soon?” he asked his boyfriend.

Blaine had spent a good portion of the day at LSU, first practicing with the team, followed by moving a few non-essential belongings into the dorm room his new scholarship had provided for.

“Just hitting the interstate,” Blaine answered. “I should be pulling into the drive in about 25 minutes, give or take.”

“Good deal.” Trent took a seat on the porch swing. “See ya then, okay?”

“Love ya, babe.”

“Back at ya, Budman.”

He was contemplating the last glimmers of sunlight filtering through the trees when Angel joined him on the swing.

“You and Blaine going out again tonight?” she asked.

The aching muscles in his arms and lower back answered for him. “This body ain’t going nowhere except inside for a hot shower and a soft bed to nap on.”

“Great. It’ll be nice to have Blaine home for a change,” Angel answered.

He had the good grace to cringe with guilt because he had, indeed, been monopolizing Blaine’s time during these last few days of freedom. Not only would his boyfriend soon be back at school full-time, but he, himself, would be leaving to join Kenney and the crew in Virginia in less than two weeks. 

“Hey, cut me some slack, will ya?” He started twisting the commitment band he wore on his left ring finger. “It’s gonna be a hell of a long time before I get back home to see your brother. Gotta rack up some memories to hold me through the next three months.”

“Racking up some memories to jerk off to is really what you mean, right?”

He glared at his boyfriend’s sister. “Fuck you, Angel Matthews.”

“Switching teams, are we?”

“Only in my nightmares.” Turning sideways, he dug the toe of his Nike into her bare thigh and grinned victoriously when she grudgingly vacated the swing. 

Flipping him the bird, Angel took a seat on the porch steps and looked in the direction of her father, who at the moment was talking to Dan. Nearby Suzanne was coaching Lizzie in the art of kicking a soccer ball with Gimli as their target-slash-goal. The giggles he could clearly hear indicated Lizzie was having great fun learning a new way to torture her canine sidekick.

“Lizzie so misses Gimli when she’s not here.”

The three girls were spending the weekend with their father and would soon be heading back to Lafayette, where they currently lived their mother and grandparents.

“Yeah, well Gimli” . . . and me, he silently added . . . “misses her. When are you guys heading back?”

Slapping at a mosquito buzzing around her face, Angel sighed. “Mom’s coming to pick us up late Sunday evening.” She captured several loose strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear. “Seriously, Trent. It’d be nice if you and Blaine stayed home the rest of the weekend. Suzanne’s having a hard enough time being away from Dad. Not getting to spend any real time with Blaine is only making it that much harder on her.”

When the separation became official, Blaine had made the decision to live on campus instead of remaining at home or moving to Lafayette. According to Dan, the news had devastated Sean but there was no changing Blaine’s mind once it was made up. And considering how angry he was at his dad and his lover, it was a miracle he was still living under the same roof with the two of them.

He’d considered offering up his home as a place for Blaine to stay but the neighborhood’s ugly reaction to his boyfriend’s appearance in a gay magazine had spooked his father big time, thus resulting in the ‘no living together under the Anderson roof without adult supervision’ rule. He knew his father only had their safety in mind when making that rule but still . . . it frustrated him to no end to know he couldn’t offer Blaine a safe haven for his shattered heart.

“You have my word. No going out while you three are here. Okay?” It was the least he could do to keep the Matthews siblings together and happy. Of course, he’d have to remind himself of that thought on those nights when he was missing Blaine beyond measure, which would pretty much be every damn night until the end of the NASCAR season.

The blare of a truck horn yanked him away from the reality of his impending Blaine-less future. He flew down the steps and was knocking Blaine back against the driver’s side door before it had even closed properly. Filling his fists with the sweat damp material of Blaine’s baseball jersey he hauled his boyfriend in for a kiss that soon had them both hard and struggling for air. He rutted against Blaine while claiming kiss after filthy, ‘where are your fucking tonsils?’ kiss and didn’t stop until he heard the hitch of breath that indicated Blaine was about to cum in his jeans.

“I need a hot shower and a hard fuck,” he informed his dazed boyfriend. “And not necessarily in that order.” Just in case that last demand wasn’t clear, he took possession of Blaine’s dick and squeezed. “I’ll give you ten minutes to get this Bad Boy prepped and inside my ass.”

“I’ll do it in five.” Blaine literally dragged him up the driveway and inside the house. 

True to his word, his boyfriend had his ass pinned to the mattress within five minutes. The fucking was hard and fast and so intense that he was damn sure his brain had blinked out of existence and would require both the Doctor and Donna Noble to return it to its rightful place of residence.

Lowering legs that were now made of rubber to the mattress, he clumsily slapped Blaine on the chest. “Towel,” he mumbled. 

The towel of fuckdom as it was known was shoved none too gently under his butt but he didn’t care. The less mess, the better was his motto. And mess his favorite monster dick did make. A substantial mess to be precise.

Marks of possession were being offered to his right hipbone by the time his brain was sufficiently back online. He tangled his fingers in the loose strands of Blaine’s hair and tugged until his boyfriend took his place beside him on the bed.

“No going out this weekend, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Blaine did his own tugging which eventually ended with the two of them spooned together, and yes, the towel was still tucked between his buttcheeks. Copious amounts of spunk, remember?

Lazy, gentle kisses traveled down his neck and across his left shoulder, ending with a soft bite of his bicep. At the same time a callused hand mapped his abdomen and chest before moving lower to shelter the family jewels.

“Twelve days,” was whispered in his ear. He didn’t need to see Blaine’s face to know his boyfriend’s features reflected the misery he could hear in his voice. It was a look he was quite acquainted with considering he saw it on his own face every time he looked in a mirror.

He claimed the hand warming his boys and brought it back to his chest. He gripped it hard before pressing it to his lips. 

“Yeah, Budman. Twelve days.”

 

To be continued . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously . . . thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can follow me and my eclectic tastes on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
